


Toi, si je T'attrape...

by Maldorana



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene de l'épisode 3x18 Bombe humaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toi, si je T'attrape...

**[Contexte : L’épisode « Bombe humaine » évoque l’histoire d’un adolescent équipé d’une bombe, qui a prit sa classe en otage, et menace de tout faire sauter si on ne lui amène pas sa mère qui est morte, avant le coucher du soleil.  
Quelques temps après, Gibbs s’était débrouillé pour entrer dans la salle de classe afin d’essayer de le raisonner, et Ziva et Tony étaient resté diriger l’affaire. Puis, au NCIS, Ducky avait réussit à convaincre le directeur Sheppard de superviser ses agents depuis son bureau, et Abby et McGee avaient la charge de mener l’opération par liaison informatique]**

_  
Ziva : Abby, tu es une championne.  
McGee : Au départ, c’était mon idée…_

_Abby le frappe._

_McGee : Hey, tu veux arrêter de faire ça ?!!_

_Tony et Ziva se regardent bizarrement en fronçant les sourcils. Abby le re-frappe._

_McGee : Ça suffit comme ça !_

_McGee frappe soudain Abby et s’enfuit à toute vitesse. Bien sûr, Abby s’élance aussitôt à sa poursuite…_

Ils traversèrent alors le labo à toute allure. Mais au moment où McGee allait sortir, il se retourna, et voyant Abby foncer sur lui, attrapa une des tables à roulettes où étaient posés toutes sortes d’objets, et la fit rouler entre lui et Abby avant de partir en trombe dans le couloir.  
La jeune femme se heurta à la table, mais prit bien soin de ne faire tomber aucun de ses précieux instruments.

-Aaaww ! Pesta-t-elle en percutant la table. Arrgh, McGee ! Reviens ici !!! Hurla Abby.

En l’entendant se cogner contre la table, il s’arrêta net et s’apprêta à faire demi-tour. Seulement, lorsqu’il aperçut la jeune femme se dégager et se relancer à sa poursuite, il déguerpit de nouveau à travers les couloirs du sous-sol. 

-McGee, je vais te tuer ! Cria-t-elle en le poursuivant.

Ainsi, ils cavalèrent pendant quelques minutes à travers l’étage en se hurlant des menaces de toutes sortes, jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’entendent Tony et Ziva les appeler depuis l’ordinateur du labo. Ils ralentirent un peu afin de mieux distinguer les voix de leurs partenaires, puis se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, attendant de voir ce que l’autre allait faire. Mais après cette petite hésitation, ils semblaient avoir enfin retrouvé leur calme, et se dirigèrent vers le labo.   
Seulement, à mi-chemin, lorsque McGee fut un peu plus près d’elle, Abby tenta de le frapper à nouveau, mais ce dernier esquiva le coup, et fit demi-tour en continuant de courir dans les couloirs comme si sa vie en dépendait, suivi de la jeune femme.  
Dans le même temps, Tony commençait à s’impatienter. C’est pourquoi, Abby tenta de gagner le plus de terrain possible sur le jeune homme, puis elle s’arrêta net, ôta sa chaussure, et la propulsa sur lui.

-Aïe ! Abby !! Protesta-t-il en se retournant suite au coup qu’il venait de recevoir à la tête.  
-Aller, dépêche ! On a du boulot McGee : Tony et Ziva ont besoin de nous. L’appela-t-elle. 

Il fit une grimace et commença à avancer vers elle.

-Et, heu… Tu peux me ramener ma chaussure, s’il te plait ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il poussa alors un soupir en secouant la tête. Cependant, lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour ramassa la chaussure de sa collègue, on pût apercevoir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.   
Elle avait encore presque toujours un comportement de petite fille, ce qui la rendait si dynamique et adorable, et c’était surtout ça qui lui plaisait chez elle, même si elle commençait à sérieusement déteindre sur lui.   
Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers le labo et lui rendit sa chaussure au passage. 

-Merci, déclara-t-elle avec une petite moue penaude.

McGee s'arrêta devant elle pendant qu’elle remettait sa chaussure, et ils restèrent un petit moment les yeux dans les yeux, pensifs, jusqu’à ce que Tony ne les interrompe par le biais de l’ordinateur :

-McGee !! Abby !! Mais qu’est-ce que vous fichez bon sang, répondez !!

Les deux concernés se tournèrent alors vers le labo.

-Il n’a pas l’air de très bonne humeur, commença Abby.  
-Oui, et on a pas intérêt à lui dire qu’on était occupés à se courir après…   
-On prétextera une envie pressante, railla la jeune femme. 

McGee sourit à cette idée, et ils laissèrent Tony s’égosiller encore quelques secondes avant de se décider à retourner travailler : 

-Aller viens, on va encore sauver le monde, ironisa la jeune femme.

Sur ce, ils se lancèrent un sourire avant de s’installer aux ordinateurs et de répondre à Tony.


End file.
